


Would Anything Ever Fall Into Place?

by Jenniferrogue



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Funny, Gen, deep, gotcha ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenniferrogue/pseuds/Jenniferrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All josh wants is for it to be over, to be completed...</p>
<p>This is my first mini-fic, enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would Anything Ever Fall Into Place?

Josh thought it would all fit.  
That everything would fall into place and the results would be comparible to the most magnificent Georgia O'Keefe painting.  
But no. Nothing ever fits, nothing ever falls into place for Josh.

All because his cat had to eat the last piece of the puzzle he had been working on for the past hour.


End file.
